Like Tomorrow Won't Come
by Hawe Kyun
Summary: Changkyun yang harus kehilangan calon bayinya dan Pertengkaran antara Jooheon dan Jira Adik Jooheon.


**Tittle : Like Tomorrow Won't Come** **Cast :** **Lee Jooheon** **Im Changkyun** **other Cast :** **Lee Jira as Jooheon little sister** **Monsta X member** **Warn : Bahasa tidak terlalu baku namun dapat di pahami, Hasil Murni dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hal yang Wajar.**

 **tidak di benarkan sebuah plagiarisme. Ini BxB bagi yg gak bisa baca Yaoi.. Di mohon untuk tidak membaca.**

 **JOOKYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul, 13 september 2016_

 _Changkyun tersenyum menatap Jira yang tengah berbahagia bersama dengan Kakaknya Jooheon. Changkyun hanya tersenyum menahan rasa sakit pada perut nya, ia tidak ingin adik iparnya yang tengah berbahagia itu jadi sedih karna keadaannya._

 _Namun.._

 _Disitulah awal mula bencana dalam keluarga kecil mereka._

 _BRUK!_

 _" Changkyun! " Pekik Jooheon saat melihat Istrinya terjatuh dalam keadaan pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin._

 _Dengan segera mereka membawa Changkyun ke rumah sakit Milik Keluarga Jooheon._

 _" Uisanim tolong istriku " pinta Jooheon sambil menggenggam jas dokter bernama Dokter Choi Seungcheol itu._

 _" Tenanglah Tuan, Kami akan berusaha " Dokter Choi langsung menangani Changkyun sedangkan Jira merasa bersalah karena ia menyadari kakak iparnya bertingkah aneh sejak tadi._

 _selang beberapa jam pintu ruang UGD itu terbuka dan dokter Choi keluar dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di jelaskan._

 _" Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok? " Tanya Jooheon dengan penuh kekhawatiran._

 _Dokter Choi menepuk bahu Jooheon " Istri anda dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Tapi saya minta maaf bayi dalam kandungan istri anda tidak dapat kami selamatkan. Saya Turut berduka cita " Jooheon merasa kakinya melemas mendengar hal itu sedangkan Jira terkejut._

 _" C.. Cha...Changkyun... H.. ha.. hamil? " Jooheon menatap tajam pada adiknya._

 _" Jangan bilang kau tau jika Changkyun sedang Hamil! Jawab aku Jira! " Pekik Jooheon dengan menarik baju adik perempuannya._

 _" maafkan aku! maafkan aku.. aku tau... aku — "_

 _" MENJAUH DARI CHANGKYUN DASAR KAU ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI! MASIH UNTUNG AKU MAU MERAWATMU SETELAH IBU DAN AYAH MENINGGAL! KAU PEMBUNUH! SETELAH MEMBUNUH IBU DAN AYAH KAU JUGA MEMBUNUH ANAKKU! "_

 _Ya, Lee Jira lahir dan sang Ibu meninggal karna pendarahan akan tetapi sang ayah yang sangat mencintai istrinya itu merasa sedih dan kesedihannya berlarut hingga sang ayah jadi sakit-sakitan hingga akhirnya meninggal karna sang ayah menolak untuk meminum obatnya._

 _Lee Jira yang berusia enam tahun mencoba merawat ayahnya dengan baik hingga kepergian sang ayah pun Jira merasa sangat bersalah, Jira sadar kakaknya adalah satu-satunya Rumah tempatnya bernaung. Namun sang kakak selalu menolaknya dengan mengatakan Jira adalah Pembunuh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul, 11 Oktober 2018

Sejak mengalami keguguran itu kerap kali Changkyun menjadi agak sensitif terlebih Jooheon selalu mengatakan bahwa Jira yang membuat Changkyun kehilangan anak mereka. Namun, Changkyun juga tau bahwa adik iparnya itu anak yang baik dan itu murni kesalahan Changkyun yang selalu mencoba mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah meskipun Jira sudah melarangnya. Changkyun bisa saja hamil lagi, tapi Changkyun menolak dengan alasan _" belum siap "_ Sebagai suami Jooheon mengerti keadaan istrinya yang sempat Drop saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengalami keguguran. Sejak saat itupun Jooheon menjadi Jauh lebih perhatian pada Changkyun, Tapi Menjadi Dingin pada Jira.

Changkyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya mendekati Jira yang tengah duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong pada TV, Ini yang membuat Changkyun tidak ingin memiliki anak. Karna sejak saat itu Jira jadi sosok yang kosong karna sugesti _kau pembunuh_ dari kakaknya sendiri dan juga keluarga besar.

" Jira ya.. Sudah mau makan? " Changkyun mencoba untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya saat bertanya pada adik iparnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Selalu seperti ini, Diam.

Jooheon baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan ia melihat Changkyun tengah mencoba berinteraksi dengan adiknya yang masih terdiam, Ya. Jooheon menyesal, Semua berawal darinya hingga membuat adiknya, satu-satunya Keluarga miliknya menjadi sosok yang Kosong. Jooheon menghampiri Changkyun dan berjongkok di depan sang adik.

Jooheon menjatuhkan air matanya " Ya, kemana sinar penuh kebahagiaan dimatamu? dimana warna pias yang bersarang di tubuhmu? kenapa mata indahmu nampak kosong? kenapa kau semakin kurus saja, eum? Makanlah.. Ayo, Makan bersama kami "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Makan malam Jooheon masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan tak lama Changkyun masuk ke kamar mereka.

" Tidaklah ini sudah keterlaluan? keluargamu yang lain? Aku baik-baik saja Joo, Aku baik-baik saja... aku kehilangan calon bayi kita karna kesalahanku. Kumohon Jooheon Hyung... Sembuhkan Jira, dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya begitu Hiks... aku... hiks.. Kumohon " Tangisan Changkyun pecah dan Jooheon langsung memeluk erat istrinya itu.

" Aku pun.. Menyesal.. Aku — " Changkyun tau suaminya tengah menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok pagi..

PRANG!!

" NONA MUDA!!! YATUHAN!! "

Jooheon dan Changkyun yang masih tertidur pulas langsung terbangun ketika mendengar pekikan pelayan rumahnya, Dengan langkah terburu Jooheon dan Changkyun langsung menuju kamar Jira.

BRUK..

Changkyun jatuh duduk setelah melihat adik iparnya dalam keadaan tergantung pada tali yang terikat di langit-langit kamar itu. Tubuh Jira sudah membiru dengan darah yang hampir mengering dari mulut juga hidungnya.

" tidak... tidak... TIDAK!!!!!! JIRA!!! " pekik Changkyun dengan Histeris begitupun dengan Jooheon yang langsung mencoba menurunkan Jira dari tali yang menggantung lehernya itu.

" Saengi.. bangun.. Jira.. ini Joo oppa.. Jira! Hiks... JIRA MIANHAE! Mianhae... hiks.. " Jooheon memeluk tubuh beku adiknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah Lima tahun berlalu setelah meninggalnya Jira dan setelah itu juga Changkyun Hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang manis. Mereka memberikan nama Lee Jieun. Jooheon dan Changkyun menemukan surat-surat yang di tulis Jira semasa hidupnya dalam keadaan sehat sampai sakitnya ia.

" Eomma.. apa Aunty Jira sangat mirip denganku.. lihatlah.. aunty sangat cantik " Ujar bocah perempuan berusia lima tahun itu.

" Eum.. kau sangat mirip dengannya " Ujar Jooheon sambil mengecup pipi anaknya.

" Appa, ayo temui aunty saat ulangtahunku nanti " Ajak Jieun yang tentu saja di iyakan oleh Changkyun dan Jooheon.

 _" Gomawo Jira... kau sudah menggantikan nyawamu untuk anak kami " - Jooheon_

 _" Aku akan menjaga Jieun dengan sangat baik dan juga dengan segenap kemampuanku.. Gomapseumnida Jira " - Changkyun_

 _to: Joo Kyunie_

 _Aku merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di keluarga ini. Mulai dari Ibu yang tidak pernah kulihat wajahnya, Hingga ayah yang aku rawat dengan segenap hatiku juga calon keponakanku yang aku harapkan segera lahir karna aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar jeritan tangisnya yang begitu menggema sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

 _Aku tidak pernah ada tujuan untuk membunuh mereka, Tapi waktu yang menuntutku seolah akulah pembunuhnya. Aku sudah lelah..._

 _aku hidup seolah-olah esok hari tidak akan datang padaku._

 _Jadi sebelum pagi enggan bertemu denganku Maka aku yang enggan bertemu dengan hari esok. Terimakasih sudah merawatku dengan dengan sangat baik dan begitu percaya padaku si Pembunuh ini._

 _semoga kedepannya Hidup kalian akan lebih baik tanpa adanya diriku._

 _selamat tinggal_

 _Lee Jira_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\--**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BUGH!

" BRENGSEK! Minhyuk Hyung! kenapa kau tega membuat ceritaku dan Changkyun seperti ini! " Omel Jooheon saat tidak sengaja menemukan buku kecil yang selalu di bawa-bawa Minhyuk.

Minhyuk yang sedang makan serealnya menatap menyalang pada Jooheon " Dasar Bocah Tengik! kau buka buku miliku?! "

" Iya! Kau Kejam Hyung.. Jika aku punya adik apapun masalahnya aku tidak akan seperti itu! Kenapa kau Tega sekali "

dan berlangsung terus keributan yang di di awali oleh Coretan tangan Minhyuk yang dia lakukan di kala senggang.

" Karna kau menyebalkan! " balas Minhyuk dengan sengit.

END

 _ **GUA NULIS APA DAH...**_

 _ **JADI BUKAN JOOKYUN JATOHNYA..**_

 _ **GPP LAH YA..**_

 _RnR_

 _Juseyo :)_


End file.
